fatality
by Sianybear97
Summary: its not really related to anything just a story I wrote a year ago about bullying and consequences and thought I would share with everyone :) hope you enjoy and feedback is welcome
1. Chapter 1

Molly was walking home, it was a normal Monday evening and the sky was its usual shade of blue in the middle of summer. Molly was enjoying the heat that was beaming down on her face it made her feel safe and her mind was at ease.

Molly spotted her best friend Rosie walking towards her, they had been best friends for seven years and were inseparable. Rosie was acting rather strangely and barely said 2 words to molly on their journey home. Molly was unaware of the troubles her best friend was facing and how much she was truly hurting.

When Rosie got home she went straight upstairs and sat alone for hours in the corner of her room crying, she felt like the whole world was against her and she felt she had no one to turn to, the only thought running through her head was that she deserved it all. Everything everyone ever said to her was running through her head and even though to them what seemed like a little bit of harmless banter wasn't so harmless anymore. She began to believe that even her family and best friend thought badly of her too, no one thought long and hard about the serious damage they was causing to her self-esteem and self-respect.

Rosie was fighting a losing battle to depression and as she lay there while her bath slowly filled up with scolding hot water staring at her bottle of anti-depressants she could only think about swallowing the lot, but she felt she didn't have the strength or courage to do so.

Molly couldn't help but lay awake and worry about Rosie she had a best friend gut feeling that something was seriously wrong with her, she wanted to pick up the phone and call her but she thought that she may just need a little bit of space to clear her head.

Rosie reached for her phone as that little voice that was telling her to give in won, Rosie didn't want to deal with the pain she always felt anymore, feeling like nothing wasn't what she wanted anymore, her mind was made up and there was no changing it.

Molly heard her phone go off but little did she know it was a goodbye message from her best friend and her world was about to be turned upside down.

The message read…

'molly' you're my best friend and the first person I thought of when thinking about this and even though you mean the world to me it's not enough to change my mind, so I'm sorry to do this to you but I can no longer go on in life I haven't told you before because I didn't want to worry you but for the last year I've been suffering from serious depression because of how messed up my life got, the things that people have said to me have been running through my head the last few days and I sit and cry in the corner of my room and while these pills are going to relieve me from my pain they are going to take me out of your life and I want you to know that I'm going to miss you more than anyone else, I am really sorry to do this to you but I hope that one day you will forgive me, I will always love you and I'm going to miss you but this is goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly had warm, salty tears streaming down her face by the time she had got to the end she dropped her phone and began to run down the stairs she didn't bother with shoes she shot out the front door she didn't want to waste a single second she had to save her best friends life, but little did she know that she was already too late as Rosie took the last pill she lay back and let the life begin to drain out of her.

When molly arrived at Rosie's house she ran upstairs to her bedroom but she wasn't there she tried to turn the handle to the bathroom door but it was locked so she rammed the door open there she saw her best friends limp and lifeless body that had slipped under water molly dragged her out and screamed for Rosie's mum to help, as Rosie's mum began CPR molly stood with tears streaming down her face while calling for an ambulance.

Her best friend was gone and there was nothing she could do.

Molly spent the next 2 weeks sat alone in her room distraught that she had lost her best friend but she was trying to keep her mind occupied by putting together a speech for Rosie's funeral and she had run out of time as she had a little under an hour to finish it off.

As she took to the stand molly dropped the piece of paper with her prepared speech and decided to speak from the heart instead she began…

As most of you know I have been friends with Rosie for the past 7 years, but it was more than that Rosie was more like my sister, she was my partner in crime and I never got the chance to tell her that. And there's nothing I can say here today to make any of you or myself feel any better but today is a day of remembering Rosie for the kind hearted, considerate girl she was people can argue that she wouldn't of done this to us if that was the case but the truth is she didn't want to feel hurt anymore the last thing she said to me was…

'I want you to know that I'm going to miss you more than anyone else, I am really sorry to do this to you but I hope that one day you will forgive me, I will always love you and I'm going to miss you but this is goodbye.'

Those are not the words of someone who intentionally wants to hurt someone they are the words of a desperate girl looking for some happiness, she is my guardian angel now and I know that she's all of yours too because shell always watch over us and point us in the right direction and were all going to make her proud.

Rosie if you are listening I just want to say I already forgive you and I love and will miss you too but one day in the future we will be reunited… until then our friendship will live on inside me.


End file.
